Life
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Addison got the child she had always wanted, just not in the way she expected. Through trials and tribulations, Addison begins to build the family she has always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**PRIVATE PRACTICE:**

**Addison got the child she had always wanted, just not in the way she expected. Through trials and tribulations, Addison begins to build the family she has always wanted.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Private Practice.**

"Addison". Said a voice from the door to my office. I rubbed a hand over my face and looked towards the voice. There stood the resident sexologist, Charlotte King. Charlotte was also the Chief at the nearby hospital where I usually did surgeries.

"What is it?". I sighed in response.

"You look like hell Montgomery". Said Charlotte in her southern accent. I rolled my eyes; she says things the way they are, no stepping around the truth.

"Gee, thanks Charlotte; now, what do you want?". I asked again. Charlotte grinned and made her way into my office, sitting on the chair in front my desk.

"Yes well, I have a patient at the hospital it'd like for you to examine a mother who's about to have quads and I want you in there". Smiled Charlotte. I weighed the options, she has other surgeons but yet she wanted me?

"Sure why not, I'll grab my things. I'll meet you there". I said as Charlotte nodded her head and made her way out of my office.

I went about the office and grabbed my belongings, grabbing my brief case and my hand bag, placing my possessions inside. I put my jacket on and made my way out of my office, telling those close by where I was headed and where they could reach me if needed.

I made my way into the hospital and realised that it was quiet, too quiet for some reason. I shrugged my shoulders and made my way to Charlotte's office, where I usually leave my things. I placed my belongings on the ground, grabbed my lab coat and ID and made my way out of the office, giving greetings to patients, doctors and nurses in my passing. I made it to the emergency room where the family were waiting. I smiled and made my way over there, as I walked over to the parents, a booming voice called out from behind me.

"EVERYBODY GET ON THE FLOOR, OTHERWISE I'LL KILL YOU ALL". Boomed a voice from behind. I turned around and came face to face with a man holding a shot gun, what on earth had I walked into? Was I going to make it out of this alive?

/

Meanwhile at Oceanside, phones were going off the hook. Charlotte had yet to leave her office when she had received the phone call; the phone call telling her that her Emergency Department was being held hostage and she had to make her way to the hospital ASAP. After a few brief short words, Charlotte swore. Addison Montgomery was one of the hostages. She took a deep breath and made her way outside and seen everyone was in the break room. She made her way into the room just as Cooper was about to leave.

"Coop; stay, there's something I need to tell you all". Said Charlotte as she grabbed Coopers arm to stop him from leaving. They all looked at her quizzically. She took in a deep breath.

"As of five minutes ago, the emergency room of my hospital was held hostage". Said Charlotte as she looked around the room.

"Oh no, how many hostages?". Asked Violet, always the sympathetic one.

"Quite a lot, it was a busy day". Cringed Charlotte.

"Um, I get it it's your hospital, but does this have anything to do with us?". Asked Amelia. Charlotte took a deep breath in to brace herself.

"One of the hostages is Addison". Replied Charlotte.

"Addison? As in Addison Montgomery? As in Addison who works here?". Asked Pete, slightly raising his voice. Charlotte nodded her head.

"Yes; Addison Montgomery is one of the hostages".

/

"Now everyone, we're going to play a little game. You're all going to sit there until I get what I want, and that's to talk to the chief and to talk to a doctor that can help". Said the man as he walked around the emergency room holding the rifle, making all of the mothers and children cry. I was seated on the ground with my knees placed sideways on the ground; sitting in a skirt was not my cup of tea. I turned to the side and noticed a little girl sitting next to me.

"Hi sweetie; what's your name?". I asked looking at her. She didn't look as frightened as everyone else in the room. She smiled lightly.

"Arizona Jane". She replied.

"That's a beautiful names, I'm Addison. How old are you?". I asked looking at her.

"Four. Your names pretty too". She smiled shyly.

"Where's your parents sweetie?". I asked. She looked down then pointed at the gun man.

"He's your father?". I asked again. She nodded her head.

"Oh sweetie". I sighed as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and brought her in close.

"What's your favourite colour?". I asked, trying to get her mind of the situation and mine from asking why.

"Um, most definitely pink, but maybe red because I like your hair". Replied Arizona with a grin. I laughed.

"My hair is extra red today isn't it?". I smiled. I looked over towards the gunman, noticing him talking into his phone, not even taking any notice of his daughter or where she is for that matter. People like him, shouldn't be parents. Looking around the emergency room, I noticed there was a lot of families sitting close together, scared. I felt a pang of guilt in my heart, these poor families. I then looked over to my patient; she was breathing heavily, she was so close to giving birth. I noticed her looking and she gave me a faint smile, I looked at her and did some breathing, she smiled lightly and followed. Her husband followed her gaze and looked at me, I smiled lightly at me and he nodded in return, rubbing his wives back. Were we going to get out of this alive?

**So first private practice story, read and review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So first private practice story, read and review please. **

_The gun went bang; blood spluttered all over the ground; I looked down; blood was covering my lower half; I collapsed in shock; what just happened? Why was I in so much pain?_

I sat up, holding my stomach startled, sweat beads were rolling down my face, and my singlet was drenched. I looked to my side and noticed Sam was still asleep, I smiled, he always was a heavy sleeper. I quietly and slowly slipped off the edge of the bed and made my way into the ensuite. I placed my hands on the edge of the basin and braced myself and looked into the mirror. I had bags under my eyes and my face was drenched. I sighed and grabbed a face washer and wet it, I wet my face and got rid of the sweat dripping down my face. It had been months since it happened and I keep having these nightmares, I sighed. Was this ever going to stop?

I heard whimpering coming from the guest room. I quickly placed the face washer in the basin and made my way out into the hall, grabbing my robe on the way and checking in on Sam to make sure he was still asleep. That old oaf could sleep through anything. I quickly made my way into the guest room and seen her twisting and turning. I made my way to the edge of the bed and woke her up.

"Sweetie, it's okay. It's only a nightmare". I whisper as I rub her back.

"Addi". She cries as she wakes up and wraps her arm around my waist. I sigh and rub her back.

"You okay? Another nightmare?". I whisper. She nods.

"Daddy killed those people because he wanted you to help me but without the costly manners; what if he had killed you? Then I wouldn't have anywhere to live". She cries.

"Sweetie, it's going to be okay; I promise". I said as I held her.

The next morning as I sat in front of my therapist, I twitched. I dont really know why I was twitching, but I was just really nervous. This session was the event, It was time to relive the past, weather I liked it or not. It'd been having therapy for a few weeks now and I've told him everything except the event, except for what really happened.

"Okay Addison, are you ready to take me back to that day? Now, yesterday we were talking about how Dr King came to the hospital and sorted everything out, let's start there".

_**I sighed as I leaned back onto the lounge, thinking back to one of the scariest times of my life was hard, but I knew she had to tell him so I could go back to work and get better, back to living the normal lifef I had before, but I wasn't sure if I could move on from such an experience, an experience that nearly cost me my life. **_

_**Past was one thing she wanted to stay in the past.**_

"NOW, I WANT SOMEONE TO TELL ME WHERE DR MONTGOMERY IS". He yelled as he waved his gun in the air, causing everyone around him to jump. I gulped, _why was he looking for me? I thought to myself._

"I'm Dr Montgomery".I said firmly as I stood up, trying to sound brave but in true fact, I was incredibly scared and could start crying at any given moment.

"Don't hurt her daddy, please". Cried Arizona. I looked down and realized that Arizona had stood up as well and was standing slightly in front of me, I smiled softly. She was trying to protect me.

"Daddy, don't hurt Addi" cried Arizona softly. He turned to his daughter and that was when I seen the kindness in his eyes come out for his daughter but then went away as soon as it came.

"Ari, come here now". He said softly. Arizona furrowed her eye brow and glared at her father softly.

"No. Because if I come over there then you'll hurt Addi and I don't want you to hurt Addi because shes my new friend" pouted Arizona lightly. Her narrowed his eyes again.

"I said come here. NOW". He yelled as he started to move closer to us. I realized I had to think quickly before someone got hurt. I stepped in front of Arizona, pushing her slightly behind me. The gunman stopped and raised his eyebrow at us. My movement had surprised him, maybe he thought it was strange for a stranger to die protecting someone they didn't even know?

"There is no need to raise your voice Sir, I am here, I am Dr Addison Montgomery, why is it that you need me?". I asked softly.

"I've heard about your work, the doctor said Arizona's pacemaker is malfunctioning, and I need you to fix it". He said strongly as he walked closer to us.

"I'm a world class neonatal surgeon, not a heart surgeon". I replied calmly.

"You better become one, or get someone on the phone who can tell you what to do in the next half an hour because if you don't, I will kill someone every minute, starting with mums and bubs"

**/**

* * *

><p>"Charlotte? What are they going to do? Is there police there? Tell me everything". Said Sam as he stood in front of Charlotte. His girl friend was in there, the love of his life and he would do anything for her, he would die for her he loved her that much.<p>

"At the moment we have SWAT there, as well as hostage negotiators and other law enforcements officers, I'm now headed over there as I am the Chief Of Surgery, I have to talk to them about possible ways to get in". Said Charlotte calmly as she gathered her belongings. Sam was about to respond before his phone rang.

"WHAT?.. Addi? Babe? What's going on are you okay?... He wants you to what?...No, No I can do it it's quite a simple procedure.. I can if thats what you want...Yeah I can do...Okay, I will talk soon, I love you Addi". Said Sam softly as he hung up the phone. He rubbed his hand over his face before turning to look at everyone else who were listening in on their conversation.

"That was Addi, the hostage negotiator wants her to fix his daughters pacemaker even tho she's a neonatal surgeon. So I'm going to talk her through it, but she had to hang up otherwise he was going to shoot her".

**/**

* * *

><p>"Time's up Dr Montgomery". He said as he took aim at a nearby child.<p>

"". I screamed, this was not how it was going to turn out.

"_**Addison, I want you to listen to me. It's a dream, you're fine, you're not hurt. On the count of three, you're going to wake up okay? 1-2-3"**_

After the psychiatrist counted to three, I sat up again gasping for air. My chest felt tight, I took in a deep breath before looking over at my psychiatrist.

"It was a good session today Addison, thank you for opening up. I will see you again tomorrow"

**Hi guys so sorry for the late update, my dad died and my mum got cancer so it's been down hill for a few months and I've had trouble getting up but I hope you enjoy this chapter, read and review if you want!**


End file.
